Intruder alarm security systems are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,256, U.S. Publication No. 2009/0322527, and EP 2124206 describe a server based distributed security system. U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,256, U.S. Publication No. 2009/0322527, and EP 2124206 are each owned by the assignee hereof and are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. application Ser. No. 13/456,788 describes a system and method to protect against local control failure using cloud-hosted control system back-up processing, and U.S. application Ser. No. 13/348,187 describes security system storage of persistent data. Each of U.S. application Ser. No. 13/456,788 and U.S. application Ser. No. 13/348,187 are assigned to the assignee hereof and are hereby incorporated by reference.
In each of the systems described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,256, U.S. Publication No. 2009/0322527, EP 2124206, U.S. application Ser. No. 13/456,788, and U.S. application Ser. No. 13/348,187, problems can arise if the link or network between a system under control and a remote control system becomes unavailable or reduced to the extent that a required bandwidth or latency is insufficient.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for systems and methods for increasing robustness of a system with a remote server.